Raven: USA vs. Villains
Raven: USA vs. Villains is the sequel to Raven: USA vs. Warriors and the second instalment in the International Competition Franchise. It was released on January 31, 2011, after the events of Pienado: The 4th Awakens and before the release of Pienado 5: Global Swarming. It was taped at Sable Ranch in Canyon Country, about 40 miles north of Los Angeles. Voice Cast * Jamie Woods - Jaddo * Richard Jowoll - Worjo * Natasha Brettle - Brena * Caitlin McCulloch - Cullin * Erin Norris - Nosoo * Karen Sharma - Sharka * Kim Graham - Graki * Rose Iron - Orrin * Albert Kahm - Halka * Alan Milford - Milal * Ross Terry - Teyro * Michael Griffin - Grimic * Kashif Mason - Maska * Nathan Denson - Denat * Kate Richards - Keari (side reporter) * Andrea Farmer - Fared * Laura Solomen - Menla * Ben Fordham - Himself * Dave Benson Phillips - Himself * Jonny Moseley - Himself Chapters * Welcome To A New Competition! * Review * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Double Victory Competitors * Jaddo (captain) * Worjo (Nicknamed as Captain America) * Orrin (Nicknamed as Star Sapphire) * Graki (Nicknamed as Gamora) * Milal (Nicknamed as Azrael) * * * * * Competition Format The competition worked as followed: * From Stage 1 to 3, there were up to 3 matches in each stage. * Each match consisted of 2 competitors (1 competitor from each team). * In each match, the competitor who completed the course, or made the furthest in the fastest time would win the match for his respective team. * The first team to win one of three heats would receive 1 point, 2 points for Stage 2, and 3 points for Stage 3. * The points would be cumulated among those three stages, and the team who got the highest points would be the champion of the tournament. * If there was a tie, those 2 teams would send one member each to scale the Stage 4 tower. Whoever reached the top of the tower in the fastest time, his respective team would be the champion of the tournament. * There was no time limit to complete the stages. Stage 1 Obstacles # Snake Run (Eliminated Doink the Clown, Goldfist and Venom) # Propeller Bar (Eliminated Nemo the Anti-Christ and Lady Battleaxe) # Giant Log Grip (Eliminated The Puppet Master during Raven: Havoc in early 2005) # Jumping Spider (Eliminated Steel Maiden for a second year in a row) # Sonic Curve # Warped Wall # Broken Bridge # Flying Squirrel Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 1 Stage 2 Obstacles # Giant Ring Swing (Eliminated Pyro) # Down Up Salmon Ladder (Eliminated Plague and Knightmare) # Wave Runner # Butterfly Wall # Double Wedge # Wall Flip Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 2 Stage 3 Obstacles # Cannonball Incline # Doorknob Grasper # Floating Boards (Eliminated Princess Malice and Chaos) # Ultimate Cliffhanger (Eliminated Plague) # Curved Body Prop # Hang Climb # Spider Flip # Flying Bar (Took out Lenat last year) Results Match 1 Match 2 Match 3 Standings After Stage 3 Category:Movies Category:2011 Category:Action Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:Sequels Category:Raven: USA vs. Villains